Dragon Duelers: Road To Destiny "My Dark Side Part 4"
Dragon Duelers: Road To Destiny "My Dark Side Part 4" 'was the 118th episode of the series. It was directed by Casey Stroud and written by Corey Bryant. Plot Corey and Denise's duel continues and Leanne is returned to her body from purgatory, and the Grimm Reaper warns Leanne that she only gets one free pass, and if she dies again, she may not be able to return. Leanne wakes up, but is so weak that she can't move. Right outside her room, Denise activates the Duel Seal of Banishment, which means the loser will die. Denise then uses her Acropylian deck to quickly put Corey's dinosaur deck at a major dis-advantage. Corey has no idea what an "Acropylian" deck is, and due to their mysterious effects, he is defeated, and he is killed by the seal. Denise then takes his body, as Leanne gets up to see the latter event unfold. Leanne tries to confront Denise, but she is to weak to move. She falls to the ground in the hospital and blacks out. Featured Duel: Denise Stevens vs Corey Bryant ''Duel is continued from the previous episode '' ' '''Denise's field: No.62 Vespusius Cobra (1500/1200) Corey's field: ''Empty '' '''Continuation of Denise's turn Sets 1 card and ends her turn Turn 3: Corey Bryant Activates the ability Generous Plea, now both players draw 4 cards Activates Return of the dead, letting him summon a monster from his grave and make it's PWR and SHLD 0, summons Sea Stealth Shoni (0/0) Activates Shoni's effect, letting Corey summon a dinosaur from his deck and make it's PWR and SHLD 0, summons Iron Head Pachy (0/0) Summons Fire Rex Guan from his hand (1800/1200) Uses his 3 monsters to Super Summon Tricera Fortress Top in SHLD (0/3000) Sets 2 cards Turn 4: Denise Stevens Activates No.62's effect, putting venom on Tricera, and since Tricera has no PWR, it is destroyed. No.62 attacks Corey directly (Corey: 8500->7000) Turn 5: Corey Bryant Activates Tricera's effect, so Corey is allowed to summon a super summoned dinosaur from his grave and make it's PWR and SHLD 0. Summons Chained T-Rex Dino Master(0/0) Activates his face-down ability: Chain Break, allowing Corey to use Chained T-Rex and re-super summon. Super Summons Enraged Dinosaur King T-Rex (8000/0) T-Rex also gains 500 PWR for every dinosaur in the grave, there are 8, so T-Rex gains 4000 PWR Enraged Dinosaur King T-Rex(8000->12000/0) Denise at this point activates No.62's ability, which can be activated during either players turn, so T-Rex gets venom on it, lowering it's PWR by No.62's T-Rex(12000->10500/0) Attacks and destroys No.30 Denise: 10000->1000 No.62's other effect activates, when it's destroyed, all monsters with venom on them are destroyed too Turn 6: Denise Stevens Activates Duel Seal of Banishment, now the loser of the duel dies, Denises' monsters gain 1000 PWR and she can put monsters in her ability zone Activates Acropylian Clocktower, so now she can summon an Acropylian monster from her hand Summons Acopylian Dragon Disigmis(3000->4000/2500) via Clocktower's effect Summons Thestalos Acropylian Savior(2800->3800/0) from her hand Attacks with both of her monsters, but Corey activates his face-down Fossil Wall of impegnability, so he removes two dinosaurs from his grave and negates the attack(s) Turn 7: Corey Bryant There's nothing he can do, so he passes his turn Turn 8: Denise Stevens Attacks Corey directly Corey: 7000->0 Denise wins, and Corey dies.